Epsilon the hedgehog
'Epsilon the hedgehog' Name: Epsilon Chaos Species: '''Hedgehog / Devil '''Gender: Male Nicknames: '''Ep (only by friends) '''Team: '''Team Galacta (Epsilon, Typhoon and Bash) '''Age: '''Created 42 years ago, lived only 2 and physically around 30-40 '''Theme song: '''Run for cover (KJ-52) '''Powers: '''Galacta(Space energy), electricity, magnetism, nega(negative energy),darkness, fire '''Alignment: '''Good '''Friends: T-144 Typhoon the mechafox, Bash the echidna, Liam the foxcat, Bilster the hedgehog,J10adn the hedgehog, Core the hedgehog, Venom the wolf and more. 'Backstory' About 20 years after G.U.N's attack on ARK, G.U.N has found 3 strange shards inside a fallen meteorite. While experimenting with the shards in the secret lab deep underground in Mobius, they had a accident. The shards caused a explosion of energy, creating 2 hedgehog-like lifeforms. G.U.N captured them, then upgraded their DNA code using parts of Shadow the hedgehog's genetic code retrieved after the fall of ARK. They named them Epsilon and Delta. . Epsilon and Delta have been trained to be perfect soldiers that would protect the Earth. One day althrough, everything was meant to be changed. One training, Epsilon was overtaken by some sort of negative energy and destroyed the whole training room in a few minutes. After catching him and forcing back to normal form, scientists found a strange virus in Epsilon's DNA. Delta felt rejected as scientist were fascinated with Ep's nega abilities. . As time passed by, Delta turned darker and darker, overtaken by jelousy and hate to Epsilon. In the end, he unleashed his dark form, then murdered the whole cast of scientists. Ep, as the only one left alive knew what he had to do. He fought Delta, the one who he imagined as a best friend. After he defeated Delta, they both got caught by a G.U.N unit. Delta and Epsilon were frozen in testtubes, then Delta's capsule was sent into outer space. 40 years later, Epsilon's testube opened. He stepped out into outside world, the one he never has seen in his life. A few days later, after Ep met new friends such as Bilster the hedgehog,Liam the Foxcat or J10adn The Hedgehog, he made a terryfying discovery. Delta's capsule was found broken on Mobius, with no sight of Delta. Now Epsilon dedicates his life to defeat Delta, who changed his name to Galaxus and save the world from the worst he could do. A few months later, he got married to Louisa the cat, a Mobian from Illumination Island. After little to no work for him to do for nearly 30 years, he occasionally defended Mobius from Cythorians, the alien race willing to destroy all oposing worlds ahead of them. As he was nearly killed by the vicious monsters when defending Aura, the leader of gods, Epsilon was revived by Necro Gremory, his former enemy and now an ally from the Underworld, as a devil. From that moment, Epsilon stepped into a new world with new challenges, including his own transformation. He was given part in the Devil Council, which later resulted in him becoming the 7th Satan, The Satan of Galacta. Galacta Shards The shards Epsilon and Galaxus were born from, they are containers of powerful space energy. Can be used by Epsilon and Galaxus, giving them the forms of Supreme(alike to super) and Master(alike with hyper) althrough without forcing them to burn rings while used. ''' Epsilonpic2.png|Ep in normal form negaep1pic1.png|Ep in Nega stage 1 negaep2pic1.png|Ep in nega stage 2 negaep3pic1.png|ep in nega stage 3 AKA Nega Beast supreme ep pic 1.png|Ep in his Supreme form masterep.png|Ep in his Master form ''' Category:Hero Category:Hedgehog Category:Married Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Devil Category:Devils Category:Chaos Family Category:Project Chaos Category:Satan